bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Crimson Blossom Witch
Still being edited and added to! Part 1 Sitting alone on her family's house's porch, Shizuka Kurenei rubbed her face with anxiety. She felt like she made a major mistake of using her "ability" in the Bazaar. Shizuka was filled with paranoid as she felt with each passing shadow, a Shinigami would come and take her away and throw her in the rumored "Maggot's Nest". Shizuka closed her eyes and prayed to whomever that her fate was never going to be in a jail-house for the rest of her almost-immortal life. "Please." She begged silently. "Who are you praying too? Imouto-chan?" A voice startled her. "Ichirou!" Shizuka exclaimed, looking at her older brother. Ichirou Kurenei was about an entire head above her and had yellow hair compared to Shizuka's white-bleached color. He had black colored eyes and there was a smirk on his face. "So? Who are you praying too?" "Anyone who will answer my call." Shizuka replied, bitterly. "What happened?" Ichirou asked. "It happened...it was an accident too! I-I didn't mean to use my....thing." Shizuka stammered. "You mean that cool ability?" Ichirou raised an eyebrow, his grin growing. "Nii-san! It isn't funny! What happens if I'm thrown in the Maggot's Nest by those Shinigami?" Shizuka said, almost screeching. Ichirou laughed, "I doubt that would ever happen...and besides, Shinigami rarely even come into this part of the Inuzuri District anyway, honestly-they all reside in that 'Seireitei'. If you ask me, I think they would love to have a Kurenei-Girl on their Divisions." "Oh, you flatter me, Nii-san." Shizuka rolled her eyes. "I'm serious," Ichirou's tone changed from playful to serious, "Some of the other Families say that since we moved from...well...a place...all we brought was good luck to this village. Kurenei means are good luck!" Ichirou wrapped an arm around his little sister. Shizuka pushed his arm off and said, "'Kurenei' is a form of 'Kurenai' and means 'Crimson'." "Whatever. Stop being so uptight...and how did you know about the Kurenai thing?" Ichirou raised an eyebrow. "Please. How couldn't I not know? Don't you think it's weird that our family has a name that resembled the Lost Clan of Kurenai? How dumb do you think I am?" Shizuka said, cheering up. Ichirou snapped his left hand then pointed at Shizuka, his eyes closed and head tilted to the right, "Shizu-nee! I never known you had a brain under all of that bleach-blonde hair." Shizuka eyed him with her grey eyes before slapping him right on the top of his head. "Ow!" Ichirou rubbed his head, as Shizuka laughed. When the pain faded, Ichirou then said, "I'm off. Mother said that I had to go get Rin-chan." "Where is she?" Shizuka asked, worried. Ichirou's eyes became slanted, but his tone remained light, "Where you left her. At the Bazaar." "What?!?" Shizuka exclaimed, "She followed me?" "I was joking. Mother sent her off, in case of your....ability resurfacing and you needed to evacuate." Ichirou began to walk towards the gate that blocked them from the rest of the road and District. "Bye Shizu-nee! Don't cause any trouble!" Ichirou waved, and Shizuka waved back. As long as I don't get captured by the Shinigami. She thought to herself as she returned to her spot on the porch, and watching the gate open and close because of the wind. "Nee-san!" A young girl's voice called her. Shizuka looked up to see Inari, one of her younger sisters. "Hello, Inari-chan." Shizuka said, smiling. Inari frowned at her older sister, who was about one inch shorter than herself, "Did you use that power of yours? I felt it from here." "If you felt it, why are you asking me?" Shizuka's smile faded. Inari crossed her arms, "No, I was lying, I just wanted a confession from you. So you did use it? Mother was acting strange." It was Shizuka's turn to frown, "She was? How so?" Inari took a breath in, "She...was just acting strange." Shizuka gripped Inari's shoulders, "How so? Is she alright?" As Inari thought about what she would say, which made Shizuka automatically know what was wrong with her mother, it was a secret that all first-born females of the Kurenei Clan had: the ESP ability and in a way Shizuka should have worried more about her mother more than herself, and she silently cursed herself for being so selfish. Shizuka then left Inari before her sister could respond and walked glumly away. Inari called, "Well! That was rude!" Shizuka rolled her eyes and left her sister who was filled with anger and confusion. Why anger? Shizuka had no explanation. After walking for several minutes, Shizuka wondered where exactly she really was. According to her father, Akane Kurenei, the Kurenei Clan had owned everything that was behind the gate. Including the Demon Woods. Shizuka shivered as she thought, The Demon Woods; a place where legend had it some monster was inside. Shizuka pushed her thought away, but something caught her attention: Noise. From the Woods. Its sound resembled that of sword-fighting. Didn't sound like a demon or monster to Shizuka, breath being held; she entered the Woods. Part 2 Shizuka swatted the branches that slapped her in the face. A sudden clash of metal in front of her, caused her to almost jump out of her skin. She knitted her brows as she leaned closer and to take precautions, she covered her mouth-if this were to be a horror movie: She would die. She gasped, there in the clearing in the forest, sparred her father, Akane and younger sister, Rin. "What?" She muttered into her hand. Could they have been the source of the sword-fighting? A sudden clash of steel caused Shizuka both, to jump and having her answer: Yes. Her younger sister, Rin was the non-identical twin sister to Inari. Unlike Inari, Rin had burgundy colored hair with Inari having black. That was one of the major differences. The minor was the color of their eyes and Rin's skin tone was more like Akane's. Shizuka tilted her head to the side, wondering what why Rin was even using a sword against her father. But something inside Shizuka told her not to go out there and say anything to them. Shizuka strained her ears to listen to what her father was saying to her sister, "...if you were to get into the Shin'ō Academy, you have to work on that combo, again!" Akane was saying. Rin nodded, "Yes." Rin lunged and struck, but didn't seem to land a hit because Akane was blocking every single shot she almost got. Then she almost got lucky, she almost managed to hit him-except that he caught the sword with his bare hands. Shizuka gasped, but immediately covered her mouth, lucky for her: Rin and Akane were busy talking. "Stop being sloppy!" Akane reprimanded her. Rin pouted, "It's not my fault that I don't have Ichirou's talent or Shizuka's gift." Shizuka's neck moved back on instinct, What? She thought, Rin's jealous of my "gift"? Akane rolled his eyes, "Shizuka is a Pureblood Kurenei, it's her birthright that she has the Ability. Her mother, Chisa, has the same thing: but at a smaller amount." Rin narrowed her eyes, "What family are you from?" "A branch of the Kuchiki Clan. Kaboayashi. Unfortunately," Akane sighed, "It isn't very big and doesn't have much of a reputation." Akane let out a sigh. Rin frowned, "So how did you get the Kurenei name?" Akane shrugged, "Usually, the husband of a Kurenei female takes her name...it's really unusual." Rin nodded, "Anyway-back to training?" "Yes. Get ready!" Akane swung his sword in a wide are across his body, and Rin had little reaction time. Shizuka got up without making a sound and walked back to the Kurenei House. Part 3 Shizuka felt jealous towards her sister because her father had shown more of a interest in Rin then herself. That was obviously selfish...but true. One thing Akane didn't tell Rin was also the Curse of the Kurenei. Where the unlucky members went berserk from their powers and died from madness and insanity. Not only that, but the Hunter as well: that person was dead-set on trying to annihilate any heir to the Kurenei Clan. Shizuka and Chisa. They were direct descendants to Chiyo Kurenai, one of the first Shinigami in the Soul Society. Chiyo was still alive, and served as an attendant or something to the Soul King. Shizuka then walked to the front of the house and her eyes widened; and she almost let out a scream: the Shinigami were here. They were here to take her.